Mahjarrat
De Mahjarrat (uitgesproken als Mah-Jor-Raht), ook wel bekend als The Stern Judges of Icthlarin en de Faceless Ones, is een oorlogszuchtig ras dat afkomstig is van de planeet genaamd Freneskae waar levensbedreigende situaties veel voorkwamen. Na de creatie van Gielinor besloten daarom verschillende Mahjarrat om de woestijn god genaamd Icthlarin te volgen op Gielinor, nadat hij ze daar bracht. De Mahjarrat besloten na enkele jaren de god Zaros te volgen, wat volgens Zemouregal een bevrijding voor hen was. De Mahjarrat bleken oppermachtig te zijn en krachtiger dan de gemiddelde inwoner van Gielinor waardoor ze een groot rijk voor Zaros wisten te veroveren waardoor Zaros de machtigste god van de Second Age werd. Echter bleken de Mahjarrat geen eenheid te zijn, aangezien de Mahjarat Zamorak, Zaros verraadde en hem van zijn troon wierp. Zamorak wist Zaros neer te steken met de Staff of Armadyl waardoor Zamorak, Zaros's krachten absorbeerde en hij zichzelf als een god verklaarde, aangezien hij even krachtig was. Sinds dat moment ontstond er een scheur in de Mahjarrat en het grootste gedeelte besloot om Zamorak te volgen, hoewel verschillende Mahjarrat nog trouw bleven aan Zaros. Nadat Zamorak het rijk van Zaros had overgenomen, ontstonden er veel oorlogen tussen de Zarosian Mahjarrat en de Zamorakian Mahjarrat. De Mahjarrat blijken elkaar niet te vertrouwen waardoor er vaak onderlinge conflicten ontstaan. De Mahjarrat blijken elkaar te ontmoeten op een bepaalde periode in tijd waar ze het ritueel uitvoeren, in een gebied dat The North wordt genoemd. Elke Mahjarrat verliest naar een bepaalde periode zijn of haar kracht. In het ritueel zal één van de Mahjarrat opgeofferd worden zodat de andere zijn energie kunnen opnemen waardoor de Mahjarrat kunnen voortleven. Mahjarrat blijken dus te leven van zielen. Dit voor Mahjarrat de enige manier om te overleven, hoewel het mogelijk is om voort te planten. Op het moment zijn er zestien Mahjarrat waargenomen maar volgens Azzanadra zijn er nog honderden actief, waarschijnlijk op een andere planeet of in vermomming, aangezien Mahjarrat meester zijn in het aannemen van andere gedaantes. De eerste Mahjarrat, Lucien, werd toegevoegd op 17 juni 2002 met de uitkomst van de Temple of Ikov quest. Geschiedenis Aankomst in Gielinor De Mahjarrat komen oorspronkelijk uit de wereld Freneskae. Freneskae wordt omschreven als een wrede wereld (waarschijnlijk omdat de Mahjarrat die wereld bevolkte). Freneskae zal een ideale locatie geweest zijn aangezien er veel dood en lava aangetroffen zou worden. Aan het einde van de First age, of begin van de Second age, wist de woestijn god Icthlarin Freneskae te bereiken en wist verschillende Mahjarrat te overtuigen om hem te dienen op een andere wereld genaamd Gielinor. Freneskae was echter een levensbedreigende situatie voor iedereen die erop leefde, waardoor verschillende Mahjarrat kozen om met Icthlarin mee te gaan naar Gielinor http://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/postbag_43 "Postbag from the Hedge 43," Officiële RuneScape Website..Op Gielinor werden de Mahjarrat in diensten gezet voor onbekende redenen. Het is ook onbekend of ze daadwerkelijk slaven van Ichtlaren waren. Tijdens de Missing My Mummy quest, noemde de Pharaoh Queen het een "Eed van Gehoorzaamheid ", die de Mahjarrat namen voor hun aankomst op Gielinor, wat zal betekenen dat Icthlarin de Mahjarrat misschien niet tot slaven gebruikten, maar met ze onderhandeld heeft over hun service, maar wat hij aangeboden in ruil hun ras is, op dit moment nog onbekend, maar de Mahjarrat hebben blijkbaar nooit volledig bezweken aan zijn bewind en waarschijnlijk had Icthlarin weinig invloed op hen, dat Icthlarin daadwerkelijk dacht. De Mahjarrat stonden in die tijd ook bekend als de "stern Judges of Icthlarin"" en de "Faceless Ones" vanwege hun mogelijkheid om andere gedaantes aan te nemen tegenover de woestijn bevolking. Al jaren wordt het Mahjarrat geserveerd Icthlarin. Uiteindelijk echter, kwamen ze in de dienst van Zaros, een god die zagen hun waarde als soldaten. Twee verschillende verhalen vertellen het verhaal van de verschuiving in leiderschap. Men suggereert dat Icthlarin verlaten hen voor hun gewelddadig gedrag en het feit dat hun aanwezigheid "verwrongen" zijn zuster, Amuscut en richtte zijn volle aandacht aan medeplichtigheid zijn vader Tumeken. Een ander zegt dat Zaros aangeboden Mahjarrat macht in zijn groeiende imperium, en dat de Mahjarrat, moe van wordt ontzegd oorlog, graag aanvaard. Ongeacht de Mahjarrat werd al snel Zaros 'grootste soldaten. Na enkele jaren zag de god van chaos genaamd Zaros grootte interesse in de Mahjarrat, aangezien ze erg krachtig waren en veel krachtiger waren dan de gemiddelde inwoner van Gielinor. Op dat moment wist Zaros de Mahjarrat over te halen om hem te dienen. Het is onbekend wat de rol van Icthlarin was, maar volgens Zemouregal was het een "bevreiding" om Zaros te gaan volgen inplaats van Icthlarin. Onder de heerschappij van Zaros Zaros zette de Mahjarrat in de Second Age in als zijn leger en wist een korte periode grote gebieden van Gielinor te veroveren waardoor hij uiteindelijk de machtigste god van de Second Age werd. Zaros bezat op dat moment het grootste rijk met een reikwijdte dat reikte van Ghorrock tot Morytania en de noordelijke gebieden van de Kharidian Desert. Op een gegeven moment groeide Zamorak's honger naar macht en begon een geheim genootschap op te richten tegen Zaros. Aangezien Zamorak een generaal van Zaros was, kon hij overal toegang krijgen. Vele Mahjarrat, inclusief Thammaron en Lord Drakan werden lid, want volgens Zemouregal zag Zaros niet de aare aard van het kwaad. thumb|De nederlaag van [[Zaros.]] In het geheim stal Zamorak de Staff of Armadyl. Met de Staff of Armadyl in handen, was Zamorak sterker dan normaal, hoogstwaarschijnlijk even krachtig als Zaros. Aan het einde van de Second Age, betrad het genootschap de troonzaal van Zaros. Zamorak's aanhangers vielen de bodyguards van Zaros aan zodat Zamorak een één op één gevecht kon houden tegen Zaros. Zamorak wist Zaros is zijn rug te slaan waardoor veel van Zaros's krachten in Zamorak werden gezogen. Volgens Azzanadra was die de slag een "geluk slag". Zamorak liet Zaros verbannen naar een onbekende locatie, weg van Gielinor. Zaros verdween langzaam van het bestaan, en vervloekte iedereen Zamorak geholpen hadden. De Mahjarrat hadden weinig last van de vloek, aangezien krachtige magier door hun bloed stroomt. Echter ontstond op dat moment een scheur in de Mahjarrat waardoor ze geen eenheid meer waren. Enkele Mahjarrat besloten trouw te blijven aan Zaros, ook al was hij verbannen naar een onbekend wereld. De goden, ondanks hun rivaliteit, lieten Zamorak verbannen voor het doden een van hun eigen soort. De Mahjarrat die de kant van Zamorak hadden gekozen werden gedwongen onder te duiken, aangezien veel Zarosian Mahjarrat op hen jaagden. God Wars Zamorak keerde al snel terug op Gielinor, nadat hij verbannen was. Hij bouwde zijn rijk weer op en begin massale oorlogen tegen de andere goden. De Zamorakian Mahjarrat keerden terug naar Zamorak's zijde en hielpen Zamorak met zijn oorlog. Echter richtte de Zamorakian Mahjarrat zich op het uitroeien van Zaros's nalatenschap waaronder verschillende Mahjarrat. Na de God Wars Na de God Wars waren slechts een handjevol Mahjarrat nog in leven. Toch bleven ze door gaan met het aanbidden van Zamorak of Zaros. De Mahjarrat blijken na de verbanning van Zamorak indivuele acties te ondernemen en in het jaar 169 van de Fifth Age, proberen een enkele een onbekend doel te bereiken, verschillende Mahjarrat gaan naar The North om het Ritual of Rejuvenation te voltooien en Azzanadra wist de Senntisten Temple te laten herrijzen om communicatie te krijgen met Zaros. Zaros gaf Azzanadra geheime bevelen en Zaros wist zeker dat er meer zullen komen in Zaros's oproep. Krachten en mogelijkheden Algemene krachten De Mahjarrat staan erom bekend om erg machtig en krachtig te zijn. Volgens de Guardians of Armadyl regeerde de Mahjarrat ooit Gielinor aangezien ze veel sterker waren dan de gemiddelde inwoner. Ze kunnen gemakkelijk botten breken met hun blote handen en een heel leger verslaan. Azzanadra vertelt dat één Mahjarrat gelijk is aan één leger, hoewel Mahjarrat van krachten met elkaar kunnen verschillen. Zo wordt Azzanadra omschreven als één van de krachtigste Mahjarrat die gevreesd wordt door velen en Jhallan als een zwakke Mahjarrat. thumb|[[Lucien spreekt een magische spreuk uit.]] Mahjarrat kunnen duizenden jaren oud worden, aangezien de Mahjarrat die nog leven (behalve General Khazard), betraden Gielinor sinds het einde van de First Age of het begin van de Second Age, wat zal aangeven dat ze ouder dan 8.000 jaar oud zijn. Jhallan zal vertellen dat de Mahjarrat zo oud kunnen worden door het zogenaamde Rejuvenation Ritual. Na enkele jaren verliest een Mahjarrat zijn krachten waardoor bij het ritueel één Mahjarrat wordt opgeofferd om, kracht te geven aan de anderen. Door deze reden kunnen ze zo oud worden, hoewel ze ook kunnen genezen zonder het opofferen van één van hen, hoewel dit langer zou duren dat het ritueel. Magisch gezien kunnen Mahjarrat magische spreuken uitspreken zonder het gebruik van runes. De Mahjarrat blijken gebruik te maken van de bekende Ancient Magicks technieken, hoewel hun technieken veel verder gaan dan de spreuken die een speler bezit. Ook Mahjarrat blijken gebonden te zijn aan de elementen bloed, schaduw, rook en ijs, vooral schaduw en bloed zijn vaak geconstateerd onder de Mahjarrat. Zo zouden beide Akthanakos en Azzandra gebonden en opgesloten hebben in de vier diamanten. Ook zal Jhallan blijkbaar zijn gebonden aan verschillende Sapphire diamanten, aangezien de speler hem kan bevrijden uit een blok ijs met verschillende sapphires. thumb|left|[[General Khazard in zijn groei-stand.]] Mahjarrat blijken ook exponetnieel te kunnen groeien. Zo zou General Khazard tijdens de Fight Arena quest een enorm gaan groeien waardoor hij twee keer zo groot is als een gemiddeld mens. Het is echter onbekend of dit het aannemen van een andere gedaante is of daadwerkelijk groeien. De magische kennis van de Mahjarrat is veel breder dan die van een speler. Zou zouden Mahjarrat veel magie beschikken die verstaan worden als "verboden" of "donkere magie" door de Saradominsten. De Mahjarrat kunnen organen verwijderen uit levenden wezens en ze vervloeken met een spreuk waardoor ze door kunnen leven zonder het verwijderde orgaan. Zo zou het hart van Arrav zijn verwijderd door Zemouregal als marteling, en zijn lichaam zal volledig beheerst worden door Zemouregal. Zo worden de magie van de Mahjarrat vaak gebruikt als marteling. Zo hebben de Mahjarrat ook de mogelijkheid om wonden van anderen niet te laten genezen, pijn veroorzaken met hun gedachtes, het voorkomen van slachtoffers om ouder te worden, de doden oproepen en zichzelf in een slaapstand zetten om zichzelf te kunnen genezen. Geruchten vertellen ook dat ooit een Mahjarrat de hele lucht blokkeerde van zonlicht. Ook kunnen Mahjarrat dromen van anderen beïnvloeden en beheersen. Zo zou Zemouregal het rijk van de dromen van Arrav hebben beïnvloed. Tijdens de Enakhra's Lament quest zal Enakhra alle kunsten van de ancient magics beschikken, inclusief de Ice barrage spreuk. Hoewel Mahjarrat nog nooit gezien zijn met Dragon voorwerpen, vertel Enakhra dat de voorwerpen ooit erg "modebewust" waren onder de Mahjarrat, voordat ze naar Gielinor kwamen en ze waren erg verbaast dat deze voorwerpen ook buiten Freneskae voorkwamen. Enakhra vertelde dat misschien de Dragonkin hierachter zitten hoewel zij ze ziet als een mythe. http://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/postbag_43 "Postbag from the Hedge 43," Officiële RuneScape Website. Hoewel de meeste Mahjarrat met hun magie aanvallen, zal General Khazard aanvallen met een Melee aanval aanvallen. Zo zal Khazard een zwaard dragen dat vergelijkbaar is met een Iron 2h sword, wat hij zal dragen in één hand. Movario schreef ook dat Lucien in staat om de Deamonicas Abhoris spreuk uit te voeren, de donkere kunst van het binden van demonen tot een voortdurende staat van kwelling, die wordt beschouwd als onmogelijk. Hoewel, in de Ancient Guthix Temple, spreekt Lucien deze spreuk uit en roept twee Tormented Demons uit. De enige verwering tegen de de Mahjarrat spreuken zou het bekende Shield of Arrav zijn. Volgens de Imcando Dwarf chef, zou het schild iemand beschermen tegen elke Mahjarrat spreuk. Voor deze reden wilde Zemouregal het schild in handen hebben tijdens zijn invasie van Varrock in de Fourth Age. http://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/legend_of_arrav_4 "The Legend of Arrav, Part IV ," Officiële RuneScape Website. De Mahjarrat Bilrach slaagde erin om portalen te creëren naar andere werelden. Zo haalde hij verschillende wezens uit andere werelden om te dienen als beveiliging in Daemonheim. Ook wist Bilrach tunnels te graven. Met hulp van zijn slaven creëerde hij tunnels die zeer diep onder het aardoppervlak kwamen. Taal Volgens Azzanadra hebben de Mahjarrat een eigen taalhttp://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/postbag_38 "Postbag 38", hoewel ondanks hun bemoeienissen met andere rassen hebben ze zichzelf de meest voor de hand liggende taal geleerd die veel personages spreken: Engels. Ze zijn ook waargenomen tegen andere Mahjarrat Engels te spreken. Net als de taal van het "Stalker" ras, kan de taal van Mahjarrat schade aanrichten aan het menselijke brein. Als een mens het hoort, kan het psychische verwondingen oplopen waardoor een mens gek kan worden. In de quest, The Temple at Senntisten, weigert Azzanadra de naam van de Frostenhorn uit te spreken in de taal van de Mahjarrat omdat hij beweerde dat het gevaarlijk kon zijn. De naam Freneskae, de thuis planeet van de Mahjarrat, is één van de enige woorden die bekend zijn gegeven. Gedaantes aannemen frame|[[Jhallan veranderd van een Muspah in zijn originele vorm.]] Mahjarrat hebben de mogelijk om andere gedaantes aan te nemen, ook wel bekend als shape-shifting. Volgens Senlisten wordt deze studie op grote schaal toegepast. Door deze mogelijkheid werden de Mahjarrat ook wel de "Faceless Ones" ("de anonieme") genoemd, omdat ze vaak andere vormen aan namen. Zo werd de originele vorm van de Mahjarrat pas bekend gemaakt tijdens de uitkomst van de Fight Arena quest, hoewel deze later grafisch werd verbeterd. De Mahjarrat staan er dan ook om bekend als meesters van het aannemen van andere gedaantes. Mahjarrat hebben ook de mogelijkheid om een andere gedaante aan te nemen, terwijl ze er niet bewust van zijn. Zo zou de Mahjarrat Jhallan per ongeluk, tijdens een nachtmerrie, zichzelf in een Muspah hebben betoverd. Necromantie thumb|[[Lucien roept een Undead leger op.]] Necromatie is een magische kunst waarbij individuele de mogelijkheid hebben om te praten, beheersen of het oproepen van de doden. De studie is erg vergelijkbaar met Summoning en volgens Senlisten wordt deze vaardigheden op grote schaal toegepast door de Mahjarrat. Echter zijn Lucien en Zemouregal de enige twee Mahjarrat die ooit zijn waargenomen deze vaardigheden te beheersen. Lucien wordt een meester van Necromatie genoemd, hoewel zijn krachten exponentieel zijn gestegen nadat hij de Staff of Armadyl in handen heeft gekregen, is het onbekend of Lucien's Necromatie krachten ook zo sterk waren als voorheen. Zemouregal blijkt ook een ervaren Necromancer te zien, aangezien hij een massief leger opbouwde voor twee aanvallen op Varrock, hoewel Zemouregal wel uitgeput was na het oproepen van een enkele Undead, waardoor het traagzaam verliep. Ook was Bilrach een expert in het necromantie. Zo wist hij K'ril Tsutsaroth op te roepen en te beheersen waardoor hij ingezet werd als generaal in het leger van Zamorak, dat zich op het moment in de God Wars Dungeon bevindt. Het Rejuvenation Ritual Het Rejuvenation Ritual is een ritueel waaraan de Mahjarrat aanwezig zijn om weer op krachten te komen. Na een bepaald aantal jaren beginnen de Mahjarrat langzamerhand hun krachten te verliezen. Om weer op krachten te komen zullen één van hun eigen soort opofferen zodat die energie verspreidt wordt naar de anderen waardoor het ras voort kan leven, aangezien ze op uitsterven staan doordat er slechts enkele in leven zijn op Gielinor, hoewel er gesuggereerd wordt door Azzandra dat er nog honderden in leven zijn. In The North zal het ritueel plaatst vinden en volgens Jhallan vlak boven de Mahjarrat Ritual Site Cavern plaatst vinden. Jhallan vertelt dat hij in de grot dicht bij het ritueel steen bevindt., wat zal suggereren dat de energie van de Mahjarrat verdeeld wordt door een steen, vele spelers geloven dan ook dat hier het lang verwachte Soul altar zal plaatst vinden, hoewel dit nog niet bevestigd is. Volgens Jhallan zal tijdens de eerste fase van het ritueel geen gevechten plaatst vinden en zal het ritueel op politie vorm gedebatteerd worden, hoewel tijdens de tweede fase een gevecht zal plaatst vinden waar de zwakste zal opgeofferd worden http://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/postbag_41 "Postbag from the Hedge 41," Officiële RuneScape Website.. Hoewel het onbekend is of de zwakste opgeofferd zou worden, heeft Zemouregal een aantal notities gemaakt over de Mahjarrat waar hij elk kenmerkt of ze wel of niet geschikt zijn voor he opofferen voor het ritueel. Het maakt echter niet uit welke zijde de Mahjarrat staan, de zijde van Zamorak of de zijde van Zaros, hoewel het wel invloed kan hebben bij het debatteren. Het ritueel moet uitgevoerd worden in een koud gebied, waar geen water stoomt, het moet in en grot zijn maar niet in een tunnel, er mogen geen monsters rondlopen en moet donker zijn. Dit is nodig voor de Mahjarrat om zich te concentreren op het uitvoeren van het ritueel. Het is onbekend wat er gebeurd tijdens het ritueel, maar waarschijnlijk rusten ze uit tot weer helemaal hersteld zijn. Waargenomen Mahjarrat Mogelijke Mahjarrat Nomad Sinds 21 december 2009 kreeg een NPC genaamd Nomad een grafische verbetering waardoor hij volgens veel spelers op een Mahjarrat leek. Hoewel zijn uiterlijk menselijk is, zal het aanduiden dat Nomad een andere gedaante heeft aangenomen. Net als Lucien en Azzanadra, verschuilt Nomad ook een gedeelte van zijn gezicht. Sinds de uitkomst van de Nomad's Requiem quest, werd deze stelling bemoedigd. Nomad bleek degene te zijn die de Soul obelisk heeft gecreëerd, die de zielen absorbeert. De zielen zullen vervolgens in de troon onder de obelisk worden geabsorbeerd, waar vervolgens in Nomad terecht komt als hij op zijn troon gaat zitten. Aangezien Mahjarrat kracht krijgen door het opnemen van zielen, zal het goed mogelijk zijn dat Nomad daadwerkelijk een Mahjarrat is. Ali the Wise Ali the Wise is een NPC die veel weet over de Mahjarrat en goede vrienden is met Dr. Nabanik, die daadwerkelijk Azzandra is. Veel spelers geloven dat hij Wahisietel, doordat als de letters omgeruild worden kan je van Wahisietel, Ali the Wise maken. Ook toont Ali the Wise enige ergernis richting de Zamorakian Mahjarrat met verschillende uitspraken, wat zal kunnen aanduiden dat hij daadwerkelijk Wahisietel is. Ook zal Ali The Wise precies op het moment komen waar de speler het standbeeld van een Muspah ontdekt in de woestijn. Oracle De Oracle is mysterieuse NPC met een vergelijkbaar uiterlijk als Hazeel, een wit demonisch uiterlijk. Ook blijkt dat de Oracle al heel lang op Gielinor leeft, aangezien ze veel informatie weet over Gielinor. Ook zal ze verschillende uitspraken doen over de Mahjarrat en de Stone of Jas. Quests *''Temple of Ikov'' (Lucien) *''Fight Arena'' (Khazard) *''Hazeel Cult'' (Hazeel) *''Desert Treasure'' (Azzanadra) *''Enakhra's Lament'' (Enakhra & Akthanakos) *''Defender of Varrock'' (Zemouregal) *''While Guthix Sleeps'' (Lucien) *''The Tale of the Muspah'' (Jhallan) *''Missing My Mummy'' (Vermeldt) *''The Curse of Arrav'' (vermeldt) *''The Temple at Senntisten'' (Azzanadra) Zie ook *Muspah *''Mysteries of the Mahjarrat'' Verwijzingen en:Mahjarrat